


Des cœurs brisés

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, looking for love in all the wrong places
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-on mélanger les morceaux de deux cœurs brisés ? Pour Rose, peut-être. Pour Winry, peut-être pas ? La question reste entière.<br/>Mini-série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il s'est passé tellement de choses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La fin de quelque chose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370613) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du temps qui passe, de ce qui change, ce qui ne peut pas être changé, et du reste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des manques visibles et invisibles  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Winry Rockbell, Rose Thomas, Alphonse Elric ; mention d’Edward Elric et Izumi Curtis  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** A#1, « temps » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post 1ère série  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à l’histoire d’anim!Rose ; incompatible avec le manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des brouettes

Le temps dit-on, finit par guérir toutes les blessures. Winry n’est pas absolument certaine que ça soit vrai, mais d’expérience, elle dirait que ça _tend_ à se vérifier. En général.  
Pour elle par exemple, ses parents ne cesseront jamais de lui manquer, mais la douleur a fini par s’estomper. Elle connaît le temps d’étude et de préparation nécessaire pour réaliser un plan d’automail, pour l’usiner et surtout, après la greffe, pour que le patient s’y habitue et le maîtrise.  
Elle sait réparer les grosses blessures très visibles : les amputations de membres. Elle a des notions pour soigner les blessures moins lourdes ne nécessitant pas de greffe pour autant, aussi, mais s’en sert beaucoup moins. Pour ce qui est des blessures qui ne se voient pas, en revanche...  
Là, elle a l’impression que le temps ne change rien. Certains de ses patients, même s’ils apprivoisent leurs nouvelles prothèses, n’admettent jamais totalement la perte de leurs membres d’origine, et que tous ses talents en mécanique ne peuvent rien à faire. Et depuis toutes ces années malgré ses efforts elle est toujours restée impuissante à comprendre et à aider Ed et Al. 

Les deux frères accusent une dette de temps énorme. Ils viennent de voir des années d’efforts réduits à quoi ? Peut-être pas à néant mais presque. Ed disparu sans laisser de trace. Al amnésique, amputé de ces dernières années si importantes qu’il a partagées avec son frère. Izumi Curtis l’a retrouvé et reconnu alors qu’il errait dans les rues de Central avec une fille qu’il ne connaît plus mais dit elle savoir qui il est. Elle est leur seule source d’information sur ce qui est arrivé sous terre mais a un mal fou à en parler et élude les questions qui la concernent elle. Elle veut bien dire qu’Ed et Al, (surtout Ed ?) l’ont beaucoup aidée mais elle reste vague. Peut-être ne veut-elle pas dire, peut-être ne peut-elle simplement pas. Izumi et Winry supposent, déduisent, devinent plus ou moins.  
L’inquiétude quant au sort d’Ed et d’Al ne les empêchent pas de remarquer que cette Rose aussi, a besoin d’aide. L’air hagard, la parole difficile, perdue dans une ville, dans un pays inconnu, avec un enfant en bas âge et personne qui sache qui elle est...  
À l’âge qu’a son fils, Winry peut évaluer la durée qui s’est écoulée depuis le... trauma initial. Mais ça ne lui dit rien sur sa vie _avant_ , ni même après, entre-temps.  
(Elle connaît un bref instant de panique à mesurer l’affection que cette Rose porte à Ed : la crainte que l’enfant soit peut-être le sien, et ressent une grande honte à réaliser l’ampleur de sa jalousie surtout en recomptant pour déduire... que non, absolument pas et que l’histoire derrière doit être bien plus sordide.)

Al à qui l’on raconte ce qu’il a manqué se raccroche à Izumi, Izumi qu’il lui semble avoir quitté il y a quelques semaines seulement et abandonne Winry pour un nouveau voyage. Combien de temps durera-t-il, celui-là ? Elle est lasse de compter. Elle ne peut plus attendre après des fantômes.  
Elle fait son deuil en s’occupant de ce cas concret. De la patience, elle en a toujours, mais elle préfère la dépenser sur quelque chose qu’elle peut voir réellement évoluer, pas dans le vide.  
Al n’a plus besoin d’elle, mais cette fille si : elle n’est pas encore assez stable pour s’occuper d’elle-même et de son fils à la fois, n’a apparemment nulle part où aller, et puis cache peut-être encore dans sa mémoire en désordre le secret de la disparition d’Ed. Si elle guérit, peut-être pourra-t-elle dire...  
Mais Winry préfère ne pas trop s’accrocher à cet espoir. À côté, Al promet qu’il mènera sa propre enquête, en étudiant plus à fond les fondements de l’alchimie et en refaisant seul le voyage dont il a perdu la mémoire, pour revenir à la dernière situation connue et comprendre ce qui est vraiment advenu d’Ed. Izumi suppose qu’il y a une chance pour qu’il existe ailleurs, et Al jure de tout faire pour le retrouver. Sans avoir vu de corps, de toute façon, aucun d’eux ne peut croire à sa mort.  
C’est peut-être pour cela qu’au lieu d’un vrai désespoir à apprendre sa disparition, Winry ressent surtout une grande lassitude. Toutes ces années loin d’elle, à ne passer qu’en coup de vent et sans se soucier vraiment de son existence ; faisait-il réellement partie de sa vie ? Elle ne sait plus si elle croit encore à son retour.  
Et combien de temps cela prendra, nul ne le sait.  
Winry le passera en regardant grandir le bébé de Rose : cela, elle peut prévoir dans les grandes lignes comment cela se passera, et toujours êtres surprise par les détails. Et en regardant éclore ce coeur trop longtemps enfermé, sans savoir quelle fleur il donnera.

Ce n’est sans doute pas à cela que Grand-Mère pensait en disant que devenir adulte c’était se détacher de sa famille et se lier avec un étranger pour fonder quelque chose de nouveau, mais ça fera l’affaire. Winry savait bien depuis longtemps déjà qu’elle n’aurait jamais une vie conventionnelle, alors pourquoi pas celle-là...


	2. Dans le jardin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois filles, deux relations possibles, dans un sens ou dans un autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans le jardin  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Scieszka -> Winry Rockbell -> Rose Thomas (?)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** #11, "fleur" et #22, "bercer" pour 30_baisers  
> A#2, "jalousie" pour7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-1ère série animée ;  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

La maison Rockbell hérite d’une nouvelle pensionnaire ; deux si l’on compte aussi son bébé, mais le bébé ne prend pas beaucoup de place et, ne pleurant pas souvent, ne se remarque pas beaucoup.

D’un autre côté, il y a de la place à revendre, désormais :  
Ed a disparu quelque part sous Central, sans grand espoir de retour. Il y a bien Al, mais il est redevenu identique au jour où il a perdu son corps : âgé de dix ans, sans un souvenir de plus. Et une fois mis au courant de la situation, il s’empresse de mettre le cap sur Dublith. Reste cette fille, Rose.

L’ex-major Armstrong passe beaucoup de temps avec elle et tout le monde trouve cela charmant. Mais, à la grande jalousie de Scieszka, Winry aussi la soigne avec dévotion.

Cette fille venue de quelque part à l’Est et qu’Edward leur a confiée avant de disparaître nul ne sait où...

Elle est jolie.  
Elle est gentille.  
Elle est relativement discrète dans ses manières, mais on ne peut s’empêcher de la remarquer.

Elle fait sans doute de son mieux pour ne pas déranger le monde, mais elle a besoin d'aide, et quoi qu'il en soit son bébé a besoin d'attention.  
Een retour elle donne aussi l'aide qu'elle peut dans la maison, sauf que Winry et Madame Pinako ne la laissent pas beaucoup faire ;  
(Scieszka ne sait plus si elle doit se réjouir qu'elle au contraire a sa place dans la maisonnée avec le droit et le devoir de participer aux tâches ménagères, ou bien être jalouse de comparer leurs situations : membre ordinaire contre invitée spéciale ?)

Elle profite du beau temps pour prendre le soleil qui lui rappelle sa région antale et faire jouer son bébé sur l'herbe, à l'air pur.

Voilà, c’est un bien bel ornement de jardin. Et Scieszka a beau chercher, elle ne trouve rien en elle qui lui permette de la détester.

Quand Winry se penche sur la jeune mère, prend le petit bout dans se bras, joue avec lui, le berce, dépose un baiser sur le duvet de sa tête, là, Scieszka se sent quand même bouillir intérieurement. C’est largement pire que la fois où elle s’est battue pour un livre rare, et a perdu.   
Et alors qu’elle se dit cela, à comparer les deux situations censées ne pas être comparables, toute passion la quitte aussitôt. Elle se dégonfle. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi jalouse ; dans cette maisonnée si hospitalière envers tout ceux qui ont besoin d’aide, ça serait déplacé. Si les choses continuent ainsi, elle va finir par se sentir de trop ici, où tout le monde semble tellement gentil et acceptant.

Elle-même, Winry l’a amenée là pour la mettre à l’abri des menaces de Central. Mais c’est passé, maintenant, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle en toute sécurité. Peut-être même qu’elle devrait. Mais elle n’a pas envie.  
Et puis comme Winry n’a pas l’air de trouver qu’elle est de trop ici, finalement ; qu’elle soit juste un chaton égaré de plus ou qu’elle soit vraiment spéciale à ses yeux, elle est toujours la bienvenue ici. 

Dans le dos de Rose, au-dessus du poupon qu’elle cajole, Winry croise le regard de Scieszka et lui adresse un sourire rayonnant.

Bon… Winry s’est peut-être trouvé un joli ornement de jardin, mais elle a toujours besoin de son planton de bibliothèque, on dirait. Et ça n'est pas prêt de changer.


	3. Des erreurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des cœurs brisés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Peut-on mélanger les morceaux de deux coeurs brisés ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Winry Rockbell, Rose Thomas ; Rose/Winry, mention de Winry/Scieszka, Rose/Ed et Dante/Rose  
>  **Genre :** moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** peut se prendre comme une suite alternative ou un aparté à "la fin de quelque chose"   
> **Avertissements :** mention d’abus sexuels (passés)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Winry a passé, encore une fois, le jour, puis une bonne partie de la nuit enfermée dans son atelier. Si elle se plonge assez profondément, assez désespérément dans son travail, elle peut ne plus penser qu’aux automails. Elle peut oublier que Scieszka est partie. Elle peut faire semblant, en remontant dans sa chambre quand vraiment elle n’en peut plus, quand elle tombe de sommeil et s’oblige à aller se coucher, qu’elle se glisse en silence entre les draps, en faisant attention de ne pas déranger celle qui, pourtant, n’y dort pas. Au matin, elle pourra se dire que Scieszka est déjà debout, qu’elle non plus n’a pas voulu la réveiller. Qu’elle la verra plus tard.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a toujours fait face aux coups durs de la vie, sans faiblir, sans fuir, jusque là. Elle n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle a laissé partir Scieszka sans rien faire pour la retenir. Elle refuse de l’accepter.  
Elle n’a jamais rien dit quand Ed et Al disparaissaient sans un mot à l’autre bout du pays, se contentait de pleurer en silence dans son coin, et d’attendre leur retour, furieuse contre leur attitude je-m’en-foutiste envers ses sentiments.  
Pour Scieszka, malgré toutes les explications données, elle ne peut se résoudre. 

Mais, quand elle pousse la porte de la chambre, quelqu’un l’attend. Son cœur fait un bond : Scieszka, sa Scieszka est revenue, ou n’est jamais partie !

Hélas, quand elle s’approche, le corps qu’elle serre dans ses bras lui semble inconnu. De fait, la personne qui l’embrasse en retour, n’est pas Scieszka.

« Rose ? »

Rose lui fait franchir les quelques pas qui la séparaient encore du lit et la fait asseoir, un peu maladroitement. Elle lui prend les mains. 

« Vous êtes triste qu’elle soit partie. Quand je me sentais mal, comme ça, Mlle Dante me prenait dans son lit, la nuit, et elle effaçait les traces de cauchemar sur mon corps. »

Et alors qu’elle explique cela, ses mains viennent se glisser sur les formes de Winry, sous les plis de son bleu de travail…  
« Rose… non… »

Malgré la pénombre, Winry peut lire l’expression peinée, sous les mèches roses. Mais elle est trop choquée pour bien comprendre. 

« Elle vous manque, laissez-moi vous aider. Je vous dois bien ça, pour vous remercier de m’avoir recueillie. C’est que Mlle Dante disait, les autres nuits… »

Winry s’effraie, tentant de comprendre ce que la jeune fille a bien pu subir pour tenir des propos pareils. Elle fait ce qu’elle peut pour la repousser.

« Non. Vous… vous n’avez pas à me remercier. Pas comme ça.   
\- Le principe de l’équivalence…  
\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, pas pour moi. Vous ne me devez pas une chose pareille. »

Le regard de Rose est peiné, blessée par le refus de son offre.   
Hésitant, Winry tente de lui expliquer, s’effrayant de ce qu’elle dit, craignant de traiter malgré elle la jeune fille comme une imbécile. 

« Rose, vous n’avez pas à agir ainsi. Vous ne devez pas laisser n’importe qui faire n’importe quoi de votre corps, quel que soit le prétexte. Vous devriez ne faire… ce genre de choses… qu’avec quelqu’un que vous aimez vraiment. »

Dans le silence, Rose et Winry se regardent longuement dans les yeux. Winry attend avec inquiétude les mots que Rose ne prononcera pas :  
« Mais je vous aime. »

Finalement, comme Rose ne dit rien, Winry pose la main sur sa joue et reprend la parole, s’oblige à prononcer cette mise au point embarrassante :

« Vous êtes jolie. Et gentille. Et je vous aime beaucoup, mais comme une sœur. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Mais… vous trouverez quelqu’un, un jour, avec qui – »

Elle perd le fil de ses pensées, de ce qu’elle voulait dire, de ce qu’elle était censée dire.   
Et Rose la surprend à la prendre dans ses bras, à l’enlacer, non plus comme une amante, mais comme une grande sœur, comme une mère aimante. Elle la berce comme une enfant et Winry s’aperçoit que c’est ce dont elle a vraiment besoin.

« Vous l’aimez vraiment, elle, la demoiselle qui est partie.   
\- Oui, souffle Winry, au bord des larmes.  
\- Je sais que ça fait mal…  
\- Ed…? »

Rose la serre, enfouit son visage dans la chevelure blonde qu’elle caresse doucement. 

« Un jour, oui, nous trouverons à aimer sans nous tromper de personne. »

Ça veut dire, qu’elles ne sont sans doute pas destinées l’une à l’autre. Même si peut-être, l’une des deux l’espère secrètement, ou regrette juste que ça ne soit pas possible, ou l’accepte juste comme un fait…


	4. Ce qui passe encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'automne avant l'hiver puis le printemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour qu’il y ait renouveau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, Rose Thomas  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** A#5, « feuilles d’automne » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** toujours post-1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des brassées

Le temps passe et les saisons changent. Rose s’est facilement habituée aux gens de Riesenburg. À la météo des montagnes, un peu moins. Elle va de surprise en surprise.  
Chez elle, la mauvaise saison c’est l’été, aride, quand toutes les plantes se dessèchent et meurent. Ici, l’été reçoit encore de la pluie, n’est pas si chaud et reste vert. Et c’est quand les températures baissent et que les pluies se refont violentes que les feuilles, sans que rien qu’elle puisse voir les attaque, roussissent et tombent.   
C’est le froid qui s’en vient, explique Winry. Les arbres commencent à s’endormir avant l’hiver. Le gel aussi les brûlerait sans ça, aussi sûrement que la sécheresse chaude.   
Rose contemple, fascinée, la forêt qui semble en feu sans chaleur. C’est terrifiant et splendide à la fois.

\- Et la température va encore baisser ensuite ?  
\- Oui, mais nous savons y faire face. Tu verras, la première fois, c’est impressionnant : on croit vraiment que la nature se meurt et il faut avoir foi dans le fait qu’elle renaîtra au printemps. Mais ça arrive toujours.

Le même genre de vêtements qu’on porte dans le désert pour prévenir brûlures, trop grandes pertes d’eau, et morsure du sable quand le vent se lève. Ce qui garde la chaleur dehors la garde aussi dedans ? de même pour l’eau ? Ceux-là sont plus épais peut-être… Mais quand même, s’étonne Rose : se garder au sec, quel étrange concept !  
Elle s’habitue à la fraîcheur et à l’humidité, mais la vue changeante continue à la ravir : 

Ces feuilles qui tombent, dans un chatoiement de couleurs qui n’a rien à envie aux couchers de soleil dans le désert les plus animés, c’est beau.  
Et dans cette chute que Winry lui explique, elle trouve de l’espoir.   
\- La nature se débarrasse de ce dont elle n’a plus besoin. Les autochtones soulignent cela par un festival d’automne, après les moissons et les dernières cueillettes. Quand toutes les récoltes sont en grange, que nous nous savons prêts à affronter l’hiver ; avec ces feuilles qui tombent nous abandonnons tous les mauvais souvenirs de l’année écoulée. Les feuilles viendront nourrir le sol. Et nous entrons, tous, en repos, apaisés.  
\- Toi aussi ? suggère-t-elle.  
\- Oui, acquiesce Rose.   
Elle attend de voir l’hiver, maintenant, et surtout le printemps qu’on lui promet. Mais rien que l’automne, c’est déjà très beau en soi.


	5. Tempête intérieure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pluie, le vent, et les éclairs, et tout un tumulte de sentiments dans l'oeil de la tempête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tempête en soi  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Winry Rockbell/Rose Thomas ; présence de Pinako et de ‘Kain’ ; mention de Dante/Rose  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-1ère série animée  
>  **Avertissement :** référence toujours l’histoire de Rose selon le 1er anime...  
>  **Thème :** A#3, « tempête » pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Avec l’automne les feuilles tombent et s’en vient le temps de la furie des éléments. Les gros orages d’été sont passés, place maintenant au vent froid et au crachin continu. 

Une nuit, une tempête secoue les murs de la maison, et les cœurs qu’ils abritent.

Bébé Kain terrifié, hurle tout ce qu’il peut et Rose n’arrive pas à le calmer.

À quoi bon bercer quand toute la maison tremble ? Les chansonnettes berceuses deviennent inutiles, perdues dans le mugissement du vent, le martèlement de la pluie, les cris même du petit qui n’entend plus… et sa propre voix qui se brise.

Bébé Kain hurle, inconsolable et bientôt pour la première fois depuis des mois Rose en fait autant. Elle n’arrive plus à être forte, elle pleure tout ce qu’elle a gardé pour elle depuis plus d’un an.  
Ces adjurations – tout va bien, n’aie pas peur, ne pleure plus – ce n’est pas seulement à son fils mais elle-même qu’elle tente de les adresser. En pure perte.   
Et n’aggrave-t-elle pas la détresse de l’enfant par la sienne ? se désespère-t-elle encore plus…

À bouts de nerfs, elle doit laisser juste pour cette fois Pinako le bercer à sa place.  
Ne t’inquiète pas, la rassure cette dernière : j’ai l’habitude. Je sais ce que c’est, pour la mère et pour l’enfant. Que parfois, pour un temps, on ne peut juste plus et on a besoin de répit.  
C’est la grand-mère qui prononce les paroles apaisantes que devrait entendre l’enfant, c’est elle qui marche l’emporte loin de la chambre et le promène de long en large, aussi longtemps qu’il faudra. Elle sait que les mères ne sont pas toujours toutes-puissantes et que parfois, elles ne sont pas tout ce dont ont besoin leurs petits.  
Toi non plus ne t’inquiète. Ta maman t’aime toujours autant, elle est seulement très fatiguée.

Winry qui sait faire face à la détresse des amputés face à la perte d’un membre et de leur vie première et la douleur qui s’installe, n’est pas certaine de la conduite à adopter face à celle qui se sen amputée de son cœur, mais fait de son mieux pour se tenir juste à la bonne distance. Rose a besoin d’espace à elle pour l’instant, pour décharger sa douleur, mais sans être complètement abandonnée : qu’elle sache bien qu’on sera encore là pour elle après, et justement dès qu’il le faudra le sentir et venir l’entourer d’aussi près qu’il le faudra.  
Ça ne sera pas évident. Mais c’est au tour de Winry de se montrer forte. Elle-même aura le droit de souffler plus tard.

Pour l’instant, Rose a besoin d’aide.

Rose a le droit de ne pas être forte tout le temps. De prendre un peu de temps pour elle. D’avoir besoin de quelqu’un d’autre.   
Sans culpabilité sur le fait d’être une bonne ou une mauvaise mère ou de s’être retrouvée mère contre son gré ou quoi que ce soit.

Sans formuler ces pensées, elle essaie d’en rassembler l’essentiel. Juste laisser crever les émotions trop longtemps rentrées…

Rose laisse Winry la tenir dans ses bras. Comme si c’était encore elle l’enfant. Mais pas comme Dante l’a fait, non plus.   
Et pas comme une amoureuse.

Même si  
Oh  
Comme le voudrait en ce moment !

Oui, elle voudrait tant être maîtresse de son corps et en faire ce qu’elle veut ; au diable la morale et les remords.

Winry ne la laissera pas faire, pas cette nuit, pas dans un tel état de détresse.   
Mais elle comprend ces sentiments et partage ces désirs.  
Et elle aussi doit faire avec une tempête de sentiments violents et contradictoires cette nuit.  
Cette nuit de furie, il leur est impossible d’agir, même si la frustration ajoutée ne fait qu’augmenter la douleur. Elles devront attendre de se calmer autrement, en se contentant de gestes insignifiants et de paroles dont elles n’arrivent plus à écouter les mots, seulement le ton de la voix qui les prononce.   
Cette nuit la tempête aura lieu dehors et dans le creux des têtes et des cœurs, mais pas entre les draps.

Mais demain quand le ciel lavé par toute cette pluie sera redevenu bleu, et son esprit plus calme, alors…  
Demain, elle pourra simplement le dire et demander.


	6. Ce qu'elle veut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et tout ce qu'elle désire maintenant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’elle veut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, Rose Thomas  
>  **Genre :** possibles  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** A#7, « désir » pour 7_liens">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Rose est belle, avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux longs et leurs mèches colorées, est-ce là encore l’effet du soleil ?  
Winry ne se lasse pas de l’admirer, comme elle n’avait jusqu’ici admiré que des porteurs d’automails. Le corps de Rose est entier, et quel corps ! Il n’est peut-être pas intact, non plus que son cœur, mais… il est épanoui, non pas abîmé mais sublimé par la maternité : des courbes magnifiques, pas de pli disgracieux.  
Et malgré les blessures à son cœur, Rose est amour et pardon : dans la tendresse qu’elle prodigue à son fils, la confiance qu’elle a en le retour d’Ed un jour, la force et la patience qu’elle a trouvées pour continuer à vivre malgré les horreurs, la violence, les mensonges...  
La seule revanche qu’elle veut prendre sur ce qu’elle a subi, c’est son désir de pouvoir mener désormais une vie stable.   
Winry a sensiblement le même. Le sien implique de vivre avec quelqu’un. Pour ne plus être seul. Pour construire quelque chose.  
Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle prendrait n’importe qui, n’importe comment juste parce que ça tombe quand il y a un tel manque à combler.  
Mais Rose a l’air d’être tellement parfaite, à ses yeux. Même si elle ne désirait plus mettre son avenir entre les mains de personne et espérait se suffire à elle-même et à son fils…  
Ça n’est pas se soumettre à qui que ce soit et en dépendre, affirme Winry. C’est se soutenir mutuellement. Les deux moitiés ne sont jamais totalement égales dans une relation parce que nous sommes tous différents, mais elles peuvent être complémentaires sans déséquilibre.   
Winry aussi pourrait être ce dont Rose a besoin, ou envie.  
Pour elle, leurs désirs se rencontrent et se rejoignent. Alors pourquoi pas les unir et peut-être plus ?


	7. La vie continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trop d'au-revoir se transforment en adieu. Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour tout arrêter avant même d'essayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie continue, dit-on  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell//Rose Thomas, Pinako Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** A#6, « au revoir » pour 7_liens">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900+

C'est comme ça, rien ne dure.  
Papa et Maman sont partis faire leur devoir et ne sont jamais revenus. Ed et Al sont partis... Al est revenu changé et Ed a disparu de ce monde. Scieszka a dû repartir ; au moins Scieszka écrit régulièrement.

Winry a accueilli avec bonheur Rose et son bébé dans sa vie. Elle avait tant besoin de veiller sur quelqu'un, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. C'était une famille qui lui tombait du ciel.   
Ce qu'elle n'a plus eu depuis la mort de ses parents et l'accident alchimique d'Ed et Al. Ce qu'elle ne cherchait même pas au village parce que, avec sa formation de mécanicienne et sa fixation sur les frères Elric absents, elle n'avait simplement pas le temps d'y penser.  
Elle a cru que c'était là la compensation du destin pour lui avoir pris sa première famille. Que cette fois ça serait pour de bon.

Sauf que. Rose, remise d'aplomb parle... parle de rentrer chez elle.   
Chez elle ça aurait pu être ici désormais ! proteste Winry. Elle peut rester.  
Mais non, Rose veut regagner sa ville natale où elle a été pourtant si malheureuse, où elle a tellement souffert en tout cas. Elle dit qu'elle peut y retourner en ayant foi en l'avenir, en faisant fi du passé, pour participer à sa reconstruction. Et pour y élever son fils dans sa contrée à elle.  
(Winry essaie de ne pas se sentir rejetée ni associée aux soldats qui ont mis Rose à mal, mais ça blesse quand même. De voir une telle séparation, sur les régions d'origine et les couleurs de peau ! Elle croyait vraiment que ça ne devrait faire aucune différence.)

Catastrophée, Winry n'a même pas le courage de demander à Rose si elle reviendra de temps en temps. Ou si au moins elle lui donnera de ses nouvelles. Elle a trop peur de la réponse : trop souvent les au-revoir se transforment en adieu définitif.

Rose qui s'en va, c'est sa dernière consolation qui s'effondre. Que fera-t-elle de sa vie, désormais ? Elle va continuer à dessiner et usiner et entretenir des automails, pour ses clients, bien sûr, mais le coeur n'est plus vraiment. Elle non plus n'a plus envie de rester dans cette ville dont tout le monde part.

Après le départ de Rose, Winry tourne en rond sans fin dans cette maison qui il y a si peu était remplie de rire et de chaleur familiale retrouvée, et semble désormais trop grande et trop vide.

« He bien va à Rush Valley, » conseille Grand-Mère.  
L'idée est tentante ; trop tentante peut-être :  
« Je serai tentée d'y rester, oppose Winry.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- J'en ai peur.  
\- Pourquoi peur ? »

Winry ne veut pas abandonner qui que ce soit, à son tour. Laisser Mamie toute seule ! Pinako balaie ses craintes.

« Écoute-moi bien jeune fille. Tu vas y aller. Tu vas te perfectionner, apprendre plus de choses que je ne sais. Que tu y restes ou que tu en reviennes, ce sera ton choix. Je ne me sentirai jamais abandonnée.  
\- Den...  
\- Et toi. Tu es une brave fille, avec le sens de la famille. Le téléphone existe maintenant et ça n'est pas pour rien.  
\- Oui. J'appellerai souvent.  
\- J'aime mieux ça : que tu penses positivement, et au futur, pas au conditionnel. Et si tu n'oses pas le dire moi je le ferai : je te rappelle que je me sens bâtie pour vivre centenaire et que je compte bien te voir faire ta vie avant de quitter ce monde. Alors ne crains rien, pars sereine, et reviens-moi contente. C'est compris ?  
\- Oui Grand-Mère. »

Mamie Pinako trouve toujours les mots pour remonter le moral. Pourquoi Winry n'y arrive-t-elle pas encore elle-même...  
« Parce qu'il te reste encore deux ou trois trucs à apprendre de la vie. Mais tu es déjà sur la bonne voie et tu verras, tu y arriveras. »

Pinako sourit maintenant avec autant d'espièglerie – à son âge ! - que de bienveillance, en tirant sur sa pipe :

« Et dis-toi aussi que rien ne presse, pour faire cette vie. Je ne vais pas exiger que tu te maries vite et me fasse des arrière-petits-enfants. Attends d'être prête et de trouver la bonne personne. Rien ne t'oblige à prendre la première personne que tu croiseras. »

Winry soupire. Pour elle, Rose n'était pourtant pas la première personne venue. Du moins, à ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'ici...

« Les petits Elric sont de bons garçons mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien d'épouser un ami d'enfance. Et ces filles étrangères n'étaient pas pour toi ; he bien, c'est triste que ça se soit mal fini mais ça n'est pas la fin de tout non plus. Ça sera peut-être la prochaine ou tu en verras défiler une ribambelle.  
\- Mais enfin, Grand-Mère ! »

Winry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Les larmes qu'elle refoulait il y a encore bien peu sont très loin, maintenant. Les choses de la vie, les plus naturelles, dont on ne devrait pourtant pas avoir honte de parler, elle n'a aucune envie de les entendre aborder par sa grand-mère !

« Une dernière chose : pars à Rush Valley pour y apprendre, pas pour y chercher un partenaire.  
\- Sûrement pas !  
\- On ne sait jamais. Si tu dois l'y trouver, ça se fera. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour ça.  
\- Non, non. »

Alors... alors ça se décide. Winry continuera à écrire à Al chez Mme Izumi, à Scieszka et à Mme Gracia et petite-Elysia à Central, à Mamie restée à la maison, et même à Rose repartie s'enterrer à Lior. Parce que c'est comme ça encore : elle fera de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la distance la séparer complètement de gens dont elle se sent proche, tant pis si ça n'est pas toujours réciproque. En concluant : en espérant les revoir. Bientôt.

Elle peut partir contente.


End file.
